


Драбблы Снупины

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Просто несколько драбблов по пейрингу Снупин, написаны на одну из фандомных битв.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. Мстительный мерзавец

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Трегги Ди  
> Бета: kasmunaut  
> Размер: драббл, 390 слов  
> Персонажи: Северус Снейп, Ремус Люпин  
> Категория: джен  
> Жанр: юмор  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Краткое содержание: После войны Ремус и Северус живут в доме на Гриммо и приводят его в порядок к возвращению Гарри Поттера (а тот, скажем, на заслуженном отпуске где-нибудь у моря)  
> Дисклеймер: Мир и персонажи принадлежат Роулинг, а наши только зелья, шоколад и фантазии.  
> Предупреждение: ООС

— Люпин, старый ты бездельник, поднимайся. — Северус стоял у изножья кровати, поджав губы. Ремус поднял голову от подушки, пытаясь сообразить, на каком свете он находится.

— Что? Сейчас?..

— Ну, или мы можем подождать начала следующей магической войны, — закатил глаза Северус. — Разве Поттер не приезжает на следующей неделе?

Ремус со стоном выбрался из-под одеяла. Да, Гарри должен был вернуться в Лондон , и Ремус обещал, что к тому времени приведет дом на Гриммо в порядок. То, что Северус добровольно вызвался ему помочь, было приятной неожиданностью… поначалу.

Кто же знал, что Северус просто будет издеваться над ним.

— Хватит вздыхать, одевайся и за дело, — скомандовал Северус, взмахнув палочкой. Штаны Ремуса полетели ему в лицо. — На втором этаже гнездо пикси, а на третьем — подозрительный шкаф.

Они принялись за работу, даже не выпив кофе. Пикси оказалось больше, чем они предполагали, и Северусу пришлось импровизировать с заклятьями, пока Ремус отвлекал внимание на себя.

— Разве ты не должен лучше справляться с ними? — спросил Северус, помогая Ремусу подняться с пыльного ковра. — В конце концов, ты преподавал защиту от темных искусств, если мне не изменяет память, — саркастично добавил он.

— Ты помнишь все верно, Северус, ровно год, пока меня не уволили… из-за чьего-то донесения, — мило улыбнулся Ремус, поднявшись на ноги.

Шкаф на третьем этаже и впрямь выглядел подозрительно.

— Вполне уверен, что там боггарт, — сказал Ремус, подняв палочку. Шкаф затрясся. Северус поднял бровь.

— Это твое экспертное мнение, Люпин? Что же, сейчас узнаем!

Северус распахнул створки шкафа прежде, чем Ремус успел бы его остановить. Он застыл, прямой и отважный, хоть его лицо и побелело. Ремус поднял палочку, готовый увидеть огромную змею, Пожирателей или саму смерть, что угодно.

Из шкафа, спотыкаясь, выбрался Ремус. Его лицо было окрашено алым, словно он только что сожрал живьем одного-другого слизеринца. Его пальцы заканчивались длинными, кривыми когтями. На нем был вишневый свитер от Молли Уизли.

— О, нет, только не это, — фальшиво воскликнул Северус, повернувшись к настоящему Ремусу. — И что же мне делать, профессор?

Ремус скрестил руки на груди.

— Попробуй Ридикулус, — предложил он ровно. Северус изящно взмахнул запястьем, нарисовав палочкой кривую дугу, и произнес заклинание, изменяя боггарта. — Поверить не могу, что ты это сделал, — заметил Ремус, разглядывая самого себя в дамском платье и шляпке. — Сколько же ты тренировался, мстительный мерзавец?

Северус выглядел довольным.

— Думаю, стоит добавить ему каблуки, а то я все еще немного боюсь. — Он повернулся к Ремусу. — Что скажешь?

Ремус вздохнул. Так или иначе, он это заслужил.


	2. Сливочный орех

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бета: kasmunaut  
> Размер: драббл, 481 слово  
> Персонажи: Северус Снейп, Ремус Люпин  
> Категория: преслэш  
> Жанр: романс  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Краткое содержание: Времена Мародеров; Ремус навещает Снейпа в лазарете вскоре после случая в Визжащей Хижине.  
> Дисклеймер: Мир и персонажи принадлежат Роулинг, а наши только зелья, шоколад и фантазии.  
> Предупреждение: ООС

Ремус околачивался возле лазарета. Шоколадка, которую он захватил с собой, уже начала таять в его ладонях. Сливочный орех. Возможно, у Снейпа аллергия на орехи. Он воспримет это как попытку убийства? Вполне возможно.

Ремус нервно пригладил волосы и одернул мантию. Он просто будет вежливым. Это должно сработать.

— Помогите, — неуверенно воскликнул Снейп, когда Ремус заглянул в лазарет. — Мадам Помфри! — Но в лазарете никого не было, кроме какого-то пятикурсника, тоскливо лежащего на дальней кровати. — Что ты задумал, Люпин? — зашипел Северус, поднимаясь на локтях. Его лицо было бледней больничных простыней.

— Пришел проведать тебя. — Ремус огляделся в поисках стула для посетителей, но никто не поставил такой у кровати Снейпа. Должно быть, до этого посетителей у него не было . — Принес тебе сладкого. — Ремус положил шоколадку на прикроватную тумбочку. Золотистый сверток смотрелся сиротливо; нужно было принести две.

На тумбочке пятикурсника места свободного не было из-за сладостей, книг и цветов.

— Я ненавижу сладости, — прошипел Снейп, таращаясь на Ремуса. — И животных.

Ремус вздохнул.

— Я не стану говорить о твоей проблеме, директор позаботился об этом, — добавил Снейп через силу, отвернувшись. Его лицо скривилось от злобы. — Но не расслабляйся раньше времени. Если ты или твои приятели… если ты даже посмотришь в мою сторону, Люпин, я могу и проболтаться случайно.

— Ну, я просто рад, что ты в порядке, — пробормотал Ремус, глядя себе под ноги. — И я мог бы принести тебе конспекты по тем предметам, которые ты пропустишь…

— Ни. Единого. Взгляда, — прошипел Снейп, покраснев.

— Я бы не отказался от конспектов, — заметил пятикурсник с дальней кровати.

— Это сливочный орех. — Ремус кивнул на шоколадку. — Надеюсь, у тебя нет аллергии.

Он пошел прочь, но у двери обернулся. Снейп сидел в кровати, вцепившись в простыню, и таращился ему вслед.

***

— Я в порядке, — слабо проговорил Ремус, улыбнувшись коллеге. Снейп вздернул верхнюю губу, как собака.

— Можно подумать, мне не плевать, — сказал он. — Вот, директор велел принести тебе это. — Северус поставил на прикроватную тумбочку несколько флаконов. Восстанавливающее, кроветворное зелье и мазь для свежих шрамов. Ремус благодарно улыбнулся. После полнолуния ему бы не хватило сил на что-то большее. Он едва умудрялся держать глаза открытыми, но все же был рад, что Снейп заглянул его проведать.

— Скажи Альбусу, что я встану на ноги уже завтра и проведу занятие для второкурсников, — попросил Ремус.

— Я не ваша чертова сова, — огрызнулся Снейп, швырнув пару книг на тумбочку рядом с зельями. — Те материалы, которые ты просил.

— О, спасибо. — Ремус взял одну из книг, в черной обложке без надписей. — Мне и правда нужно обновить свои знания по защитным заклятьям.

— Точно, ведь директор выбирает самых лучших преподавателей защиты от темных искусств, — фыркнул Снейп. Он развернулся, эффектно взметнув полы мантии. — Постарайся прийти в форму до завтра, Люпин, у меня нет ни малейшего желания замещать тебя, пока ты бездельничаешь, — добавил он, стремительным шагом покидая палату.

Ремус раскрыл книгу, разглядывая пометки на полях. Узкий, сердитый почерк. Он перевернул пару страниц, прежде чем на одеяло ему выпала закладка.

Золотая обертка, свернутая много раз, с почти стертым рисунком. Сливочный орех. В разделе «Любовные проклятья».


	3. Чай в силе

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бета: kasmunaut  
> Размер: драббл, 594 слова  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Северус Снейп/Ремус Люпин, Нимфадора Тонкс  
> Категория: преслэш  
> Жанр: юмор, АУ  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Краткое содержание: Снейп владеет аптекой, Ремус - книжной лавкой, они старики-соседи, тайно влюбленные друг в друга много лет  
> Дисклеймер: Мир и персонажи принадлежат Роулинг, а наши только зелья, шоколад и фантазии.  
> Примечание: написано по внутрикомандной заявке.  
> Предупреждение: ООС, немагическая АУ, пошлые намеки.

— И что тебе нужно, Люпин? — резко спросил Снейп, выглядывая в окошко над прилавком. Его белоснежный халат отлично смотрелся с темными блестящими волосами, стянутыми резинкой. На груди висел бейджик, где вместо имени значилось «не ваше дело».

— Я хотел бы… м-м-м… Немного неловко спрашивать. — Ремус пытался не краснеть. Снейп гадко улыбнулся, предчувствуя чужое унижение.

— Дай угадаю. Мазь от ревматизма? Компрессионные чулки? Средство от облысения?

— Вообще-то, я хотел узнать, можно ли купить в твоей аптеке средства защиты? — Ремус смущенно взглянул на Снейпа. — Дело в том, что у меня свидание, и я…

— ОБЕДЕННЫЙ ПЕРЕРЫВ, — рявкнул Снейп и захлопнул ставни окошка.

Ремус вышел на улицу, давя смех. Тонкс схватила его за локоть, широко ухмыляясь.

— Ну что? Он вышел из себя?

— Не то слово, — подтвердил Ремус, и они оба расхохотались.

— Что я говорила? Старикан влюблен в тебя уже полвека. Да он с ума сойдет от ревности!

Ремус осекся и нахмурился.

— Нет, что ты такое говоришь? — Он аккуратно выпутался из объятий подруги. — Северус не может ни в кого влюбиться, это не в его характере. Думаю, ему просто не нравится мысль, что у кого-то еще может быть личная жизнь.

— Да, конечно, ты прав. — Тонкс закатила глаза. — Он не влюблен в тебя, а ты не влюблен в него, и вы оба не ведете себя, как полные идиоты.

— Уважай старших, — велел Ремус, изобразив строгость. Тонкс скорчила гримасу в ответ.

Книжная лавка Ремуса находилась в соседнем доме, и когда колокольчик над дверью звякнул, Ремус только успел включить чайник.

Снейп зашел в лавку, скорчив надменное лицо и заложив руки за спину. Он кинул быстрый взгляд в сторону прилавка, где Ремус открывал кассу, и скрылся за стеллажами.

Ремус улыбнулся и принялся ждать. Не прошло и минуты, как Снейп подошел к прилавку, бросая по сторонам незаметные (как ему казалось) взгляды.

— Чем могу помочь, Северус? — вежливо спросил Ремус. Снейп швырнул пару книг на прилавок.

— Я возьму это.

— «Классификация ядов»? — Ремус поднял брови, упаковывая книги в пакет. — Собрался отравить кого-то?

— Одного надоедливого соседа, — проворчал Снейп. Он непринужденно облокотился на прилавок и снова огляделся по сторонам. — Итак, твой бизнес уже совсем загнулся?

— По крайней мере, у меня есть один постоянный покупатель, — ласково улыбнулся Ремус, выбивая чек.

В подсобке раздался грохот: похоже, Тонкс разбила чашки. Снейп мигом напрягся.

— Я отвлекаю тебя от чего-то важного? — прошипел он.

— Просто решил выпить немного чаю, — ответил Ремус.

— В рабочее время? Поверить не могу. — Снейп схватил со стеллажа одну из книг. — Я бы хотел, чтобы ты меня проконсультировал. Об этой книге.

— «Удивительные приключения паровозика»? — уточнил Ремус, взглянув на обложку. Снейп не дрогнул лицом.

— Хочу знать год издания. И биографию автора. И количество абзацев. Это твоя работа, проконсультируй меня.

— Я тоже хочу, чтобы ты меня проконсультировал, Ремус, — закричала томно из подсобки Тонкс. Снейп вытаращил глаза, и на секунду Ремус испугался, что его хватит удар. Но Снейп лишь развернулся на каблуках и выскочил из магазина, хлопнув дверью.

Ремус бросился следом.

— Твои покупки, — он схватил Снейпа за локоть, и тот замер.

— Я продам тебе резинки, Люпин, — хрипло проговорил Снейп, отвернувшись. — Не хватало еще, чтобы твои мерзкие отпрыски бегали тут повсюду.

— Вообще-то, я надеялся, что ты присоединишься и выпьешь с нами немного чаю, — предложил Ремус робко. Снейп изумленно уставился на него, на скулах его вспыхнул румянец.

— Я мог бы, — подумав, сообщил Снейп чопорно. — Выпить немного чаю. В качестве… эксперимента. Если ты настаиваешь. — Он одернул свой халат, разглаживая невидимые складки. — Я… принесу презервативы.

— Думаю, мне пора домой. Я срочно вспомнила… про одно важное дело, — воскликнула Тонкс, выглянув из дверей книжной лавки. Она уронила уличную урну и наступила в клумбу, спеша прочь.

— Чай все еще в силе, — заметил Ремус, глядя ей вслед.

— Безусловно, чай в силе, — раздраженно поддержал Снейп, взяв Ремуса под руку.


	4. Маленькие шалости

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бета: kasmunaut  
> Размер: драббл, 968 слов  
> Персонажи: Северус Снейп, Ремус Люпин, Гарри Люпин  
> Категория: преслэш  
> Жанр: романс  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Краткое содержание: Ремус Люпин растил и воспитывал Гарри Поттера вместо Дурслей; с той секунды, когда Гарри Поттер переступил порог Хогвартса, Снейп решил изводить мальчишку. Вышло наоборот.  
> Дисклеймер: Мир и персонажи принадлежат Роулинг, а наши только зелья, шоколад и фантазии.  
> Примечание: написано по заявке с инсайда.  
> Предупреждение: АУ относительно книги, ООС

— Мистер… Поттер, — шипит Снейп, глядя на мальчишку. Лохматый и круглоголовый, с большими очками на носу, он раздражает самим фактом своего существования.

— Моя фамилия — Люпин. Сэр, — вежливо добавляет мальчишка и приторно улыбается. Снейп поднимает бровь.

— Верно. Я должен был догадаться. Этот… свитер. — Он брезгливо кривит губы, пока мальчик ждет, запрокинув голову. — Что ж, мистер… Люпин, — выплевывает Снейп, — добро пожаловать в Школу чародейства и волшебства.

«Я превращу твою жизнь в ад», — думает он про себя.

Вероятно, мальчишка думает в тот момент то же самое.

***

В мальчике сочетается все самое худшее: он наглый, дерзкий и изворотливый, как папаша, и такой же лживый подлиза, как его приемный отец. Все учителя обожают маленького Гарри Люпина.

— Уверен, что Гарри здесь ни при чем, — замечает Минерва, когда Снейп впервые жалуется на исчезновение ингредиентов из кладовой.

— Ты демонизируешь мальчика, Северус, — улыбается Альбус, когда этот маленький дьявол подстраивает взрыв в лаборатории.

— Не Гарри это, да и доказательств нету, профессор, — гудит Хагрид в свою бороду, когда Снейп находит карикатуры на себя в коридорах школы.

Выходки с каждым годом становятся все более опасными, и всякий раз мишень — Северус. Все это заставляет его погрузиться в воспоминания, а он не из тех, кто ностальгирует по школьным своим годам.

***

Гарри Люпин — всеобщий любимец, у него отличные отметки (по всем предметам, кроме зелий, разумеется), а еще он никогда не попадается. Словно он каким-то чудом знает все тайные ходы в школе. Словно он может становиться невидимым. Этот ребенок — настоящее зло, но Северус терпелив. Однажды он поймает мальчишку на горячем.

И уж тогда. Тогда.

***

Ремус Люпин ерзает на стуле, пока Снейп неторопливо перебирает свои записи. В кабинете сумрачно, Северус пригасил свечи, он бы развесил цепи по стенам для устрашения, если бы не беспокоился, что это будет чересчур.

Люпин не выглядит обеспокоенным, как следовало бы. Он с любопытством оглядывается по сторонам.

— Когда мы учились, здесь висели такие милые картинки. С козами и цветами. Что с ними случилось?

— Я их сжег, — цедит Северус. — А пепел утопил в Большом озере.

— У Гарри проблемы с итоговой оценкой? Думаю, он неплохо справляется с зельями, хоть ты и ставишь ему Троллей, — замечает Ремус, закинув ногу на ногу. Северус тихонько шипит, как шарик, из которого выпускают воздух. Люпина этот звук беспокоит. И хорошо, что беспокоит.

— У Гарри проблемы, верно, — замечает он, закончив шипеть. — А в зельях он и верно хорош. Должно быть, ты научил его нескольким мародерским рецептам?

Люпин имеет наглость сделать вид, что не понимает. Тогда Северус поднимает лицо от записей, и Люпин впервые может его разглядеть как следует, и ладно, выражение ужаса на лицах людей, когда они видят Снейпа — привычное дело, он знает, что некрасив, но глаза у Люпина расширяются почти комично. Из-за того, что сделал мальчишка.

— Как тебе известно, я проверяю зелья, которые студенты готовят во время контрольных. Мне необходимо проверить каждый готовый флакон, чтобы выставить оценку.

Он говорит неторопливо, позволяя Люпину разглядеть все хорошенько.

— Обычно я проверяю вязкость, цвет и запах. Как правило, даже испорченные зелья не опасны, если их понюхать. Если, конечно, намеренно не приготовить их опасными. — Снейп выгибает бровь, оставляя паузу для Люпина.

— Ты думаешь, Гарри сделал это нарочно? — изумляется Люпин, святая невинность. Точно так же изумляется его сын, стоит припереть его к стенке. Но если мальчишка пытается скрыть смех, глядя на Снейпа, то Люпину хватает вежливости сделать скорбное лицо. — Уверен, это печальная случайность. И наверняка есть возможность как-то… снять эффект. — Люпин неопределенно машет рукой в сторону лица Снейпа, где нос, увеличенный втрое, тяжело колышется над губами.

— Я лишь хотел сохранить доказательства, — елейно сообщает Снейп. — Потому что собираюсь поднять вопрос об отчислении.

Теперь Люпин улыбается.

— За одну маленькую шалость? Брось, Северус, ты не можешь придираться к мальчику вечно.

— Одна маленькая шалость, — шипит Снейп, вцепившись в край стола так, что хрустит древесина. — Разве не так ты его воспитал? Одна маленькая шалость — это ничего страшного, ведь его папаша мог вытворять все, что угодно, оставаясь безнаказанным.

— Ты сейчас обо мне или о Джеймсе? — спокойно уточняет Ремус, и Снейп кричит, брызжа слюной:

— О каждом из вас! Обо всем, что вы сделали! Ты уже рассказал ему все забавные истории? В сочных деталях? Про то, как Сопливуса подняли над озером? Научил его разным… трюкам?..

Снейп осекается, поняв, что уже давно поднялся на ноги и нависает над Люпином. Его колотит дрожь, палочка стиснута в правой руке, свечи мерцают. Люпин глядит на него с жалостью.

И это никогда, никогда не исправить. Он должен был оставаться хладнокровным. Он должен был внушить Люпину мысль: опасно связываться с Северусом Снейпом.

Вместо этого вот он, дрожащий, затравленный, и Люпин жалеет его.

Очаровательно, Северус.

— Убирайся, — велит он, отвернувшись. Люпин поднимается на ноги, стул скрипит.

— Я ничего ему не рассказывал, — мягко говорит Люпин. — Не в деталях.

— Убирайся, Люпин, пока я еще прошу вежливо. — Северус хочет просто проклясть оборотня, стереть ему память к чертям, скинуть с Астрономической башни.

— Не только потому, что не имею права рассказывать эти истории о тебе. — Голос Люпина словно ближе, за спиной, и он точно нарывается на неприятности. — Но и потому, что мне было стыдно. Я вел себя, как полный придурок. Мы все вели себя жестоко и глупо.

— А теперь твой сын продолжает традицию, — огрызается Снейп, и он не хочет жаловаться, но это звучит как жалоба, и Люпин внезапно трогает его за плечо, очень мягко, и разворачивает к себе.

— Ты взялся за него с первого курса, верно? И он защищался, как умел. — Люпин кладет ладонь на лицо Северуса, и тот застывает, часто дыша. — Но это зашло слишком далеко, и я поговорю с ним, обещаю.

— С чего мне тебе верить? — щурится Снейп, и Люпин поднимает палочку, бормочет заклинание, возвращая лицо Северуса в нормальный вид.

— Мы сделаем это вместе. Расскажем — то, что ты сам решишь рассказать. Честно и беспристрастно.

Снейп усмехается. Это звучит абсолютно невозможно. Но Люпин наивно верит в силу родительской любви, воспитания и прочую чушь — а Снейп лишь хочет, чтобы теплая ладонь еще ненадолго осталась на его щеке.

— Как насчет этой субботы? В Хогсмиде? — уточняет Люпин, и Снейп закатывает глаза.

— Мне все равно нужно было купить перья.


	5. Так выглядят счастливые люди

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бета: kasmunaut  
> Размер: драббл, 775 слов  
> Пейринг: Северус Снейп/Ремус Люпин  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: юмор, флафф  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Краткое содержание: Северус встречается с Ремусом, но все еще ищет повод поворчать.  
> Дисклеймер: Мир и персонажи принадлежат Роулинг, а наши только зелья, шоколад и фантазии.  
> Предупреждение: Бодипозитивный Ремус. Постхог, ООС персонажей. Персонажи круглее, чем в каноне.

— Я всегда подозревал, что однажды это случится, — мрачно сказал Снейп, сидя голый в постели. Ремус сладко потянулся.

— Это просто секс, — беспечно откликнулся он. — От этого не умирают, клянусь, Северус.

— Не секс, — возразил Снейп, не меняя интонации. — Это. — Он ощутимо ткнул пальцем в мягкий живот Ремуса. — Слишком много шоколада. А я ведь говорил тебе.

Ремус рассмеялся. Он дважды кончил этим утром, и Северус не сможет его оскорбить, даже если будет очень стараться.

— Это все мирная жизнь, — сказал Ремус, поднявшись с постели, из вороха простыней, как Венера из пены морской. — Так выглядят счастливые, спокойные люди. — Он похлопал себя по животу, и Северус закатил глаза.

— Нужно было трахнуть тебя, пока ты был нищим и тощим профессором, — проворчал он, но пошел вслед за Ремусом на кухню, чтобы устроить голый завтрак.

***

— Люпин, тебе стоит задуматься о диете, — заявил Северус, помешивая зелье в котле.

— Если я стану слишком худым, ты не сможешь меня тискать, — возразил Ремус. Он устроился рядом, в кресле, листая книгу. — А тебе нравится меня тискать.

— Я никого не тискаю, — зашипел Снейп, вытаращив глаза, и Ремус ответил самодовольной ухмылкой.

— Да, кроме меня. Меня ты тискаешь, и даже очень.

С минуту Северус молчал, приняв поражение. Затем погасил огонь под котлом.

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы в полнолуние ты был круглее луны. Если ты начнешь кататься по лесу, другие волки будут смеяться над тобой.

Он наполнил кубок зельем.

— Вообще-то, в этот раз я думал остаться дома, — ответил Ремус. — Поужинаем, превращусь в волка, потом ты мне что-нибудь почитаешь, и ляжем спать.

— Да уж, я связался с опасным типом, — протянул Северус, вручив Ремусу кубок. Ремус принюхался и просиял улыбкой.

— Что это? Ты добавил в зелье шоколад? А это там плавают зефирки, верно?

Северус скорчил гримасу.

— Просто заткнись и пей. Я закажу пиццу.

***

Северус всей душой ненавидел публичные мероприятия и надеялся, что сможет убедить Ремуса остаться дома. Обычно он легко мог это сделать, но в этот раз Ремус хотел повидаться с Гарри чтоб его Поттером. Поэтому Северусу пришлось торчать у чаши с пуншем в своей дурацкой, тесной, колючей мантии «на выход», потеть и избегать вежливых разговоров с кретинами вокруг.

— Профессор Снейп? — неуверенно спросили у него за спиной, и Северус тяжело вздохнул. Он был когда-то шпионом и умел сливаться со стенами, но после десяти лет мирной жизни навык был утрачен.

— Мистер Лонгботтом. — Снейп кисло улыбнулся бывшему студенту. Невилл тоже был в парадной мантии, которая сидела на нем куда лучше, чем на Снейпе. В руках он держал пустой бокал, раскраснелся, выглядел опьяневшим и таращился на Северуса так, словно случайно вступил в беседу с гигантским кабачком-мутантом.

— Вы… так изменились, сэр, — улыбнулся Лонгботтом, и Снейп скривился.

— Как и вы. — Он еще помнил Невилла школьных времен, до всех этих бицепсов, героического шарма и звания «секс-символ Ведьмополитена». — Хотите обсудить мой внешний вид, или найдем другую тему для светской беседы?

— Нет, вы… вы выглядите лучше, — сбивчиво выдал Лонгботтом, такой же неуклюжий, как всегда. — Вам идет. Это всё… — Он неопределенно махнул рукой, обводя разом всего Северуса. — Не такой пугающий, как в школе. Выглядите… милым.

Северус подобрался. Он собирался пустить в ход все свои приемы, чтобы пьяный Лонгботтом прекратил называть его «милым». Он мог бы довести мальчишку до сердечного приступа — или заикания — если бы поднажал, но в тот момент, когда Северус начал шипеть и орошать воздух слюной (его любимая техника), он обнаружил, что мешают щеки.

Ремус взял его под локоть, непринужденно улыбаясь зевакам вокруг.

— Все в порядке, — сказал Ремус. — Нам пора.

Им пришлось воспользоваться камином по очереди, потому что вдвоем они не влезали.

Дома Северус встал перед зеркалом, ощупывая свое лицо. Ремус прислонился к стене рядом, с куском торта, который забрал с приема.

— Лимонный, как тебе нравится, — заметил он невзначай. Северус послал ему убийственный взгляд.

— Лонгботтом назвал меня «милым», — пожаловался он.

— Мне начать ревновать? — поднял брови Ремус.

— Все мои старые мантии не застегиваются.

— Мы купим тебе новые.

— Ты специально это сделал. Чтобы не выглядеть толстым на моем фоне, — обвинил его Северус, тыча пальцем в сторону Ремуса. Ремус поймал его палец и аккуратно макнул в крем на торте. — Черт возьми. Мой любимый. — Северус сунул палец в рот.

Он все еще злился, когда Ремус обнял его, стиснув круглую задницу.

— Клянусь, ты совсем не милый, — прошептал Ремус ему на ухо. — Ты чертовски зловещий и пугающий. Каждый раз, когда мы идем в постель, я обновляю свое завещание.

— Потому что существует риск, что я раздавлю тебя насмерть, — проворчал Северус, но попятился, пока они неуклюже не добрели до кровати, не размыкая объятий.

Когда они рухнули на кровать, она жалобно заскрипела.

— Самая счастливая смерть, — выдохнул Ремус и потерся лицом о шею Северуса. Тот закрыл глаза, позволяя себя утешить.

Счастливая жизнь была не для него; он всегда думал, что умрет одиноким, покинутым и несчастным, тощим и больным. Однажды так и будет — когда он все испортит.

Он обязательно все испортит.

Как-нибудь после.

Может быть.


	6. Чего не знает ветер

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Звучи, гитара,  
> как звон, как беглая молва.  
> Звучи, гитара,  
> Мне нынче тоже не до сна.  
> Разбиты окна  
> порывом ветра и стиха…»  
> (Светлана Сурганова и Оркестр)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> АУ, сказка

На колесе сидит старый Жук, гладит струны – не бренчит, а ласкает – и под перебор поет себе тихонько что-то о любви, дорожной пыли и ветре. Из поломанного приемника Рыжего хрипом, хохотом и кашлем бьется попсовая песенка о лете, которая сейчас на всех волнах. Волнами ходит трава, пригибается к земле полосами, там, где ветер наступает. И по колено в этом море ходит народ, перекидывается фразочками и свернутыми в рулон тентами, вбивают колышки в землю, роняют монеты и рассыпают бусины своих браслетов, которые должны если не беду отвести, так хоть удачу приманить.

Их называют по-разному – бродягами, цыганами, скитальцами, кочевниками, пешими, пиратами дороги… кое-кто называет крысами – и потому, что заразу разносят, и за воровство, и за облезлые лысые хвосты слухов и сплетен, что тянется за ними по всей стране; говорят, они похищают детей, говорят, они торгуют органами, говорят, балуются колдовством. Есть мнение, что они слышат беззвучную мелодию крысолова, потому и бегут, бегут, ищут, все никак остановиться не могут…

Они сами зовут друг друга Угольки. Черные, обугленные от палящего летнего солнца, в одежде, измазанной золой и высохшей грязью, тлеющие изнутри и готовые воспламенить все вокруг – подул бы ветер.

Когда они уезжают, на пустырях, где они ночевали, остаются груды угольков от костра, зола, кучи лошадиного дерьма и разная мелочь. Ракушки, пуговицы, камешки, монетки, которые, если их подобрать, могут принести счастье, или, напротив, навлечь беду.

Мелкий, круглоголовый, болезненно-бледный мальчишка с измученным взглядом и нежной улыбкой вылез из шатра Старой. Она за ним следом не пошла, видно, все сказала, что углядела, все поняла про него, что надо было, и теперь сидит, кусает свою гнутую трубку, рябую от следов не по-старчески острых зубов. А малый через весь лагерь, к холмам – еще пока шугается общего шума, суеты и веселого хаоса Первой Ночи – ночи, когда возводят шатровый город и поют песни, хрипло, громко, чтобы ветер до города донес, и жители сердито захлопнули ставни своих домов: «опять цыган принесло».

Он болтался с бродячим цирком, а до этого мотался по свету с отцом, не то искал кого-то, не то убегал, о таком не спросишь – и никто не спрашивает. Отец помер, в цирке малому было плохо – вот и сбежал, прибился к цыганам, благо, что Старая пожалела и впустила в семью. А Старая тоже не промах, кого попало не жалеет, видит, и что на руке начертано, и что на небе сложено, и кто семье пригодится, и кто обуглен до черноты. По мальчишке пока и не скажешь – чистенький, скромный, рубаха платанная, голос тихий, зубы молочные. Мальчик-волк, так его в цирке кликали. Волчонок бесхвостый, вот кто. Оборотней Угольки видали, знают, не страшно. Вампиры, русалки, гномы – один до сих пор с ними ездит, с лошадьми разговаривает ночами, пока все у костра.

Забрался на холм, отсюда и город видно, маленькие огоньки-светлячки-окна, звезды в небе щедро рассыпаны, тоже как окна, которые ставнями не прикрыли. Сел на траву, сухую, ломкую, пахнущую ягодами и кострами, и песнями, и шумом, и гладким гитарным боком, и мякотью перезрелого, усталого августа. Сел, помолчал, подумал. Повернулся к пареньку, что рядом скорчился, коленки к груди, нос по ветру, волосы на глаза.

А тот не рад соседству; убежал, как убегает всегда, подальше от лагеря, от шума и запахов, крепких, терпких, резких. Подальше от ярких расписных телег и лошадиного ржания, и подальше от старой, тоскливой гитарной песни. Вечно он одиночка, ищет себе тихое место, забьется и сидит, думает, смотрит. Ждет чего-то, упрямо и обреченно, отгородившись от всех. Длинный, носатый, немытый, и кажется – еще один заморыш, еще один Уголек, сожженный до основания. Но ни один не ошибется, не обманется в нем; Принц – подходящее имя, и тем удивительней, что не придуманное, а настоящее. Всякий рядом с ним чувствует себя недостойным, всякий смущается и злится, глядя, с каким высокомерным достоинством держит себя этот мальчуган. И несмотря на чайного цвета кожу, пятнистую то грязи и неровного загара, несмотря на жгучий цыганский взгляд недобрых глаз, несмотря на кочевой говор, щедро, как дорожной пылью, пересыпанный ругательствами и просторечьем, каждому ясно – особа благородных кровей. Не живи в общине его мамка, знахарка Эйлин – женщина дикая, страстная и грубая – можно было бы и поверить, что каким-то ветром закинуло лорда к цыганам.

Принц косится на глазастого новичка, отворачивается, твердит про себя простенькое заклятье: «уходи, уходи, уходи», которое прогоняло всех, всех прежде. А Волчонок не уходит, вздыхает, глядит в звездное небо, шепчет тихонько:

\- Старая сказала, что ты будешь моим другом.

\- Ну, раз Старая сказала… - бормочет Принц, ложится на траву, пряча гримасу. Про себя говорит: «нет, не буду» - без радости и без сожаления, просто смирившись со своим одиночеством и приняв его. Принц не верит в непогрешимость, всезнание Старой, как не верит байкам Одноглазого, согласно которым, ногу он потерял, сражаясь с драконами. Как не верит колдовству Фокусника, одна кличка на двоих, нахальные глаза, оцарапанные носы, ловкие руки, карманы бренчат и подозрительно оттопыриваются. Как не верит рассказам матери – что отец его был вонючий портовый пьяница, и бежали от него, потому что колотил и жену, и сына. Принц помнит большерукого мужчину, помнит плевки на полу и шипящее: «сссссука», но не помнит, как его колотили, и не помнит, был ли на деле этот страшный человек, или приснился, привиделся в одну из трясучих ночей в кибитке. Зато знает наверняка – не мог этот большерукий быть его отцом, не мог, потому что просто не бывает так. Знает, что мать лжет, и презирает ее за это.

«И мать лжет, и Старая», - думает Принц, закинув руки за голову, позволяя шальному ночному ветру пробираться под рубашку, такую старую, что она потеряла где-то и цвет, и все свои пуговицы. «И этот тоже лжет».

Чего Принц не знает, так это того, что однажды, спустя много звездных и беззвездных ночей, будут они лежать в золотой стружке сена, и будут стучать по твердой осенней земле копыта, и в щели неплотно подогнанных досок будут бить солнечные лучи. И Волчонок скажет, этим своим негромким, спокойным голосом: «ты красивый. Ты знаешь?». Принц уставится на него, потом оскалит в ухмылке кривые зубы, но увидев, что Волчонок смеяться не собирается, уткнется носом в сгиб локтя и ответит, совсем невнятно и очень искренне: «ты тоже».

Чего Волчонок не знает, так это того, что однажды Принц проберется в его палатку, на следующий день после полнолуния, чтобы взглянуть своими глазами, отчего Волчонок не показывается на люди. Что руки Принца, тонкие и гибкие, как плети, изъеденные искрами костра, старыми ожогами, шрамами, покрытые синяками и отметинами, и даже уродливой, самодельной татуировкой-клеймом, пройдутся однажды по всему телу, снимая боль. Пальцы Принца огладят саднящую кожу, пройдутся по переломанным костям, порванным мышцам и жилам, успокаивая свернувшегося внутри зверя, дрожащего и воющего от боли. И Волчонок потянется к ним, к этим волшебным, изумительно добрым рукам, поцелует ладони, благодарный, безо всякого умысла… а Принц застынет как-то странно, потом дернется и убежит прочь, и будет мотаться где-то до самого последнего часа, пока караван не двинется дальше; прибежит и запрыгнет в последнюю телегу, в гномью телегу, на ходу, а Волчнок и знать не будет до следующей остановки. Потом только увидит Принца, похудевшего, поскучневшего, глядящего в сторону с независимым видом. Подойдет, тронет напряженное плечо, прогоняя прочь тревоги, как Принц прогнал боль.

Чего не знает Принц, так это того, что однажды, в конец измучившись и запутавшись, не в силах решить, кто ему Волчонок – друг или любимый – решит сделать его своим братом. Сожмет в руке ножик, порежет себе ладонь и сунется к Волчонку брататься. И – впервые в жизни – увидит на спокойном лице Волчонка такой взгляд, безумный, дикий, яростный. Получит удар в грудь, сильный, резкий, такой, что собьет с ног. «С ума сошел?» - крикнет Волчонок, отчаянно, с горечью, и отвернется.

Чего не знает Волчонок, так это того, как будет бежать, петляя между погасших костров и опрокинутых, перевернутых набок повозок. Как будет биться внутри него страх, оглушительный, кислый, как самодельное вино из яблок. И ничем не отзовется спящий внутри зверь – ни скорости не прибавит, ни чутья; зато люди, жители города, с факелами и ружьями, будут чуять зверя, будут видеть кровь, текущую из звериной пасти, будут кричать: «ату! Ату! Ату его!!». И едва не выскочит сердце из груди, когда сквозь мелькающую огнями ночь прорвется к нему отчаянный шепот, прямо в голову, прямо в мысли – знакомый, родной голос: «сюда, сюда, сюда». И Волчонок побежит, на голос, поверив, не удивившись. Скользнет под днище одного из вагончиков, покинутого хозяевами, с окошком, оскалившимся зубьями-осколками стекла. Затаится там, дрожа и плача, и только тогда углядит в темноте распластавшегося по земле Принца. Принц подползет к нему, бледный, решительный, схватит за руку: «до утра отлежимся, а там выберемся. Не бойся. Только не бойся». И Волчонок кивнет.

Чего не знают они, так это того, как сбегут из семьи, покинут стаю, Принц – со смутным чувством освобождения, Волчонок – преданно следуя за Принцем. Как будут колесить по миру, вытянувшиеся, выросшие в молодых парней Угольки, такие же скитальцы, как и прежде, но теперь – сами по себе. Как будут пить сладкий чай из одной чашки, как будут вертеть в пальцах карты, повторяя трюки, выученные у Фокусников, как будут выверять путь – Принц по карте, вспоминая уроки Жука, а Волчонок, в тайне от насмешливого друга, по звездам – вспоминая советы Старой. Как однажды, услышав знакомую мелодию, переглянуться. А потом запоют – смущаясь неокрепших голосов и фальшивых нот – про любовь, дорожную пыль и ветер, да про то, как старый цыган ласкает струны своей гитары.

Откуда им знать? Лежат сейчас рядышком, притихшие, завороженные звездным узором над головой, убаюканные пением, звуки которого ветер несет от костра к холмам и дальше, в город. Лежат и учатся молчать друг с другом, не догадываясь о будущем.

А Старая знает. Она знает все. Она смеется тихонько в своем шатре, вгрызается в деревянную трубку и прислушивается к ветру, который колышет траву.

А ветер знает все и ничего. Он слушает гномьи секреты, нашептанные в уши спящих лошадей.


	7. Забота

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Драма, ангст, психически нестабильные персонажи.

Проснувшись, сразу иду к нему. В его комнате темно, всегда темно – я закрыл окна простынями, чтобы солнечный свет не мешал Люпину. Чтобы лунные лучи не беспокоили. Чтобы внешний мир не лез в окна, не ломился неуклюже, грубо, как незваный гость.

Я защищаю Люпина, спасаю его каждый день. От настойчивых сов и свернутых в трубочку газет, влетающих в дымоход – они уже засорили камин, и все же это лучше, чем постоянные звонки и лица недругов, пылающие в зеленом каминном пламени.

В его комнате пахнет слабостью и болезнью, гноем и желчью, и разлитой настойкой пустырника. Люпин лежит на кровати, вытянувшись во весь рост и выпростав руки из-под простыни – я устал его укрывать, он слишком упрямый, слишком беспокойный. Его лицо, худое и желтое от болезни, похоже на посмертный слепок. Я вытираю пот с его лба, провожу пальцами по новым морщинкам – когда появилась вот эта, эта? Когда он успел так состариться, Люпин, мой Люпин в залатанном пальто, мой Люпин с шоколадными пятнами на страницах одолженных учебников, мой Люпин с участливым взглядом во время встреч в доме на Гриммо, и с виноватым – во время приема ликантропного зелья... Мой Люпин, мой, мой, мой.

Он стонет, открывает рот.

Пить! Я знаю, пить, ты хочешь пить… сейчас, сейчас, я… я суетливо иду на кухню, спотыкаясь и запахиваясь плотнее в широкий халат – вся моя одежда растет на глазах, будто какой-то шутник увеличивает ее размеры… Если бы Мародеры были живы, я бы решил, что это их проделки, глупые, тупые гриффиндорцы с их тупыми шутками… но Мародеры мертвы, только один, один остался, но он больше не принадлежит Мародерам, не их, мой.

Вода. Где-то должна быть вода. Голова раскалывается, вечные головные боли, снова и снова, с каждым разом все хуже… После ментальных атак Лорда они не пройдут, уже не пройдут, но я уживаюсь с этой болью. Я уживался с другой болью, похуже, много лет… и освободился в один миг, короткий, сияющий: пыльный пол, липкая пакость заливает шею и подбородок, кровь, смешанная с ядом, становится вязкой, липкой, даже смешно – я не умру, не умру от кровопотери, я не умру, не умру. И глаза, глаза... сначала – младшего Поттера, но после… Лили склонилась надо мной. И в тот миг, когда я умирал, боль, преследовавшая столько лет, вдруг закончилась. Прошла, словно и не бывало. Потом, чуть позже, взамен пришли новые: в скрюченных неловких пальцах, раздробленных заклинанием, в шрамах, струящихся по шее, в голове, в бедной, усталой моей голове… но ничего, это ничего, я это переживу. Всего лишь новая боль взамен старой, так всегда происходит, так всегда случается в жизни – одна за другой, череда боли, надо лишь перетерпеть.

Мой Люпин так страдает. Я слышу его стоны, его крики по ночам. Я осматривал его рану – плоха, очень плоха. Я вытащил Люпина из-под груды мертвых тел, вытащил его из людской свалки, свалки трупов, которую устроили прямо на школьном дворе… о, сперва я был уверен, что он тоже мертв. Бледный, костлявый, с искаженным от ужаса лицом; кровавое месиво вместо левого бока. Изломанная рука вцепилась в другой труп, эта его подружка, метаморф. Я расцепил их. Я отволок Люпина прочь, подальше от смерти и вони, от развалин школы, которая когда-то служила нам обоим – ему и мне – настоящим, единственным домом.

Я выхаживал Люпина много дней, и все еще не верил, что он будет жить. То ему становилось лучше, он открывал глаза, мутные, полные боли, и смотрел на меня так, словно пытался сказать… «Что, что?» – я наклонялся к нему, гладил его худую руку, и он морщился от боли, и снова тонул в беспамятстве. А порой он почти синел, его губы приоткрывались, и дыхание замедлялось, и тогда я пускал в него один «эннервейт» за другим, вливал в него литры зелий, прижавшись ртом, наполнял его воздухом из своих легких, надувал, как воздушный шар. И он жил, жил.

Жив.

Вода, вода, конечно же… руки не слушаются, мысли путаются, и память… порой мне кажется, я схожу с ума. Но если так – что тут плохого? Сойти с ума на старости лет. Я заслужил себе безумие, заслужил право на безумие, заслужил. Столько лет мне приходилось мыслить трезво, оставаясь единственным разумным и здравомыслящим человеком в разномастной компании идиотов, гриффиндорцов и гриффиндорцов-идиотов! Я должен был сохранять рассудок, потому что он был моим оружием, именно он, с первых же дней учебы в Хогвартсе, когда я понял, что ни сила, ни слова, ни палочка меня не спасут… лишь холодный и острый ум.

Иногда я не могу вспомнить, какой теперь год. То ли я все еще учусь, то ли уже преподаю, а может… в такие моменты я пугаюсь и гляжу на свою руку – и метки нет, нет. Метки нет.

Иногда мне кажется, что там, за окном – война. За стенами нашего маленького убежища. Нашего – моего и Люпина; здесь нам ничего не грозит, но стоит только выйти на улицу… о-о-о, тогда на наши головы обрушатся камни, Хогвартс падает, кренится Астрономическая Башня, такая высокая, словно ею хотели достать до неба… Иногда я слышу крики и взрывы, и мне кажется, это там, на улице, за занавесью из простыней – но это только в моей голове.

Война закончилась. Война закончилась, я говорю это Люпину каждый раз, как вспоминаю. Сколько дней, сколько дней назад я умирал на полу Визжащей хижины? Война закончилась, и всякий раз, вспоминая об этом, я так рад, словно узнал впервые. Я тычу Люпину под нос руку, чистая кожа, метки нет, только темные вены, похожие на змей – моя кровь теперь такая вязкая, что ею можно заклеивать конверты, вместо сургуча. Я говорю это Люпину, я пытаюсь найти в его лице хоть малейший отклик – ну же, ответь, ты слышишь, слышишь? Война закончилась!

Он стонет, приподнимает тяжелые веки, взгляд тусклый, пьяный от температурного бреда. Люпин шепчет, и пересохшие губы едва движутся, цепляясь друг за друга... Он что-то хочет мне сказать, ресницы дрожат, дыхание слабое, взгляд «плывет». Он едва-едва остается в сознании… Люпин, бедный мой, такой слабый, такой беспомощный, так сильно нуждается во мне… да, да, конечно, я слушаю, слушаю тебя, скажи, просто скажи мне…

– Пи-ить…

Ох, Мерлин… как я умудрился забыть..? Вода, вода… он просил воду… сейчас, я принесу, я…

На кухне страшно – все перевернуто, словно кто-то крушил мебель, словно пронесся ураган. Но где-то должна быть кружка, конечно, хотя бы одна целая… черепки, одни черепки. Осколки хрустят под подошвами тапочек, неловкие руки все роняют… черт возьми, я… я даже кружку не могу ухватить, как же я смогу заботится о Люпине? На секунду ярость почти оглушает и ослепляет, я рычу, одним широким движением сметаю со стола то, что там еще осталось с прошлого раза… не помню, когда ел в последний раз… не помню, кормил ли Люпина. А его надо кормить, он болен, он так слаб! Но будет жить, жить, самое главное – я спас его, вытащил с того света, вытащил из-под мертвых, разлагающихся тел… мой Люпин, как хорошо, что он был без сознания, он бы сошел с ума, если бы очнулся там, похороненный заживо в непохороненных. Он бы сошел с ума, а двое сумасшедших в одном доме – это слишком.

Стискиваю голову руками так сильно, как способен. Если бы это могло мне помочь удержать в голове хотя бы самые важные вещи. Я должен накормить Люпина. Или он помрет не от раны, а от голода. Рана плохая, гноится, я боюсь, что у него заражение крови… я боюсь приближающегося полнолуния – оно или спасет моего Люпина, или доконает. Я боюсь, что он умрет у меня на кровати, и тогда я останусь с ним, запертый в доме, с ним и с безумием, и с тысячей мелких осколков. Посуда… да кому она нужна?

Воды, воды, он просил воды, и я справлюсь с этим. Руки трясутся так, что почти все выплескивается и впитывается в рукава халата, огромного вонючего халата, жесткого от крови и гноя. Я не помню, когда мылся в последний раз… Как я мог заниматься собой, если Люпин умирал, если Люпин держался на этом свете только благодаря воздуху из моих легких, если он держался за мою руку, так же крепко, как держался за свою мертвую невесту там, на школьном дворе?

Воды, воды, он просил воды – я не позволю себе забыть, бормочу под нос. Представляю, как я сейчас выгляжу! На секунду, представив, я даже ухмыляюсь, ухмылка забытая, непривычная, губы болят от нее… как давно… я потерял свое лицо, раз и навсегда, маска слетела, и кто я – не понять, не вспомнить… не Пожиратель, не профессор Снейп, кто я, кто я, кто?

Тот, кто вылечит Люпина. Тот, кто принесет ему воды. Ну же!

Держусь за стену, двигаюсь медленно, слишком медленно. В его комнате пусто. Темно и пусто, кровать пуста, и долгую страшную минуту я верю – не было никакого Люпина. Только я, пустой дом и безумие. Но простыни! Простыни-то смяты, в засохшей крови и моче!

А потом я слышу шум в прихожей.

Я пробегаю коридор за секунду. Уже и забыл, что мое тело может так двигаться. Люпин лежит на полу, видно, сил не хватило в самый последний момент – но даже теперь он тянется к ручке двери. Я вцепляюсь в его плечи и волочу назад, а он стонет и слабо отбивается.

– Нет, нет, пожалуйс-с-ста…

Глупый, глупый, какой же глупый! Решил, что сможет добраться до дома, раз дополз до двери? Решил, что выживет хотя бы день без моей помощи? Решил, что сможет сам, так?

– Так, Люпин?! – трясу его, а он корчится, держится за бок – пальцы залезли в гнойную рану, снова кровит, чертов ублюдок словно нарочно убить себя решил! Только усложняет мне жизнь, жестокий, неблагодарный!.. Он решил бросить меня, своего спасителя, он решил, что справится сам… пытался сбежать, словно… словно я его пытаю…

Это меня, меня пытали, и я могу сказать – то, что я делаю с Люпином, даже близко не стоит! Забыл принести воды, велико горе! Ведь принес же, принес, опрокинутая кружка на полу… глупый Люпин, сам себя лишил питья – куда я теперь от него отойду, как я теперь его оставлю?.. Стонет, лихорадочно, быстро дышит, все силы ушли на перемещение по коридору. Не смей умирать, не смей, слышишь, Люпин, не смей, не вздумай даже… ну, где, где же… укрепляющее зелье почти закончилось, в доме нет ничего, ничего полезного. Какие-то жалкие капли в липком флаконе, пей, пей, скотина, пей, ты же сам виноват, сам, надо было лежать…. Люпин, Люпин, не бросай меня, пожалуйста, только не уходи, не уходи, не уходи…

Бормочу, умоляю… самому от себя мерзко. Пытаюсь прекратить эту истерику, пытаюсь взять себя в руки. Расшатанные нервы, только они виноваты, я ни при чем, я бы никогда не стал никого умолять, я никогда не боялся одиночества, я заслужил одиночество, заслужил свое право на одинокую смерть в этом доме, но ради Мерлина, Люпин, только не уходи, я все сделаю, я принесу воды, не уходи, ну пожалуйста…

Он скулит, держится за мою руку, пережидая боль – растревожил рану, сплошное месиво, обломки кости торчат, это ребро, кажется, ребро… я не смог залечить, ему просто нужен был покой, все бы прошло, я бы выходил его, я бы… но зачем же он встал?! Люпин, больно? Люпин, держись, держись, ну, вот я, здесь, сейчас пройдет, сейчас станет легче…

Он смотрит на меня, лицо искажено болью, влажно блестят лоб и щеки, губы почти белые.

– Пожалуйста…

Да, я все, я все сделаю… только…

– Пожа… а-а-а… – он кричит от боли, что-то хлюпает у него в горле, дыши, Люпин, живи, я тебе сказал! – Позови-и-и…

Нет.

– Позови-и-и… вра-а… ча…

Нет. Нет, нет, нет! Какой к черту врач?! Как я могу впустить его сюда, в наше убежище? Зачем тебе врач, Люпин, я справлюсь, я лучше любого врача…

– Га-а-рри… Позови-и-и-и…

Нет. Нет! Ты не… ты не понимаешь! Ты просто не понимаешь, Люпин, не соображаешь! Только ты и я, мы оба в безопасности, кто нам тут еще нужен? Какой Гарри?! Кому он нужен, что он может, твой Гарри?! Ты думаешь, он вспомнил про тебя, ты думаешь, это он разбрасывал трупы в стороны, чтобы вытащить тебя?! Ты думаешь…

– Выпу… сти…

Нет.

Ты сам не понимаешь, что просишь, Люпин. У тебя бред. Ты еще хуже, чем я, ты не соображаешь, ты не знаешь, не знаешь, что там, за простыней… война закончилась, да, но это не значит… там новый мир, и он еще страшней прежнего… руины, кругом лишь руины, Люпин, и все твои обожаемые гриффиндорцы заняты двумя делами – хоронят и судят, судят и хоронят, иногда судят посмертно, иногда хоронят после суда, но – так или иначе… Люпин, ты не хочешь, чтобы тебя судили. И я не позволю, не допущу… никаких больше похорон, Люпин. Мы будем жить. С тобой. Вместе.

– Пожалуста… Северус… – шепчет, глядит мне в глаза. Такой пронзительный взгляд!.. Как он умудряется говорить в таком состоянии? Разве ему не вредно тратить силы на просьбы?! Ради его же блага. Я накладываю заклятье немоты ради его же блага. Помолчи, Люпин, тебе надо отдохнуть, ты не можешь сейчас здраво рассуждать… просто… спи, Люпин, спи, я буду здесь, рядом…

Он продолжает смотреть на меня, просить одним только взглядом, такой отчаянный собачий взгляд… Мне больно смотреть на это. Почему, почему, что я сделал не так??! Почему тебе все время нужен кто-то другой? Что там, снаружи, такого важного? Куда ты так рвешься, Люпин, и главное – зачем?! Разве ты нужен кому-то, кроме меня? Разве станет кто-то заботиться о тебе? Твои друзья мертвы, Люпин. Все, все мертвы. Твоя невеста мертва. Они все умерли, куда ты так спешишь, к надгробным камням, к руинам?

Он плачет.

Он плачет, и я ненавижу его. Отчего он несчастен? Разве я не сделал все, чтобы ему было хорошо? Я закрыл окна, я защитил его от мира, я укрыл его простыней, я нес ему воду… почему он все равно… ему осталось только лежать и выздоравливать, я был бы рядом все время… его руки – его холодные руки – я грел своими руками, а он пытался сбежать… и так несчастен…

Как смеешь ты плакать!…

Я снова все крушу, как на кухне, только теперь я крушу не посуду и мебель, я крушу Люпина, я колочу по нему кулаками, по всему, до чего дотянусь. Он не сопротивляется, не кричит, он нем, и быстро отрубается, а я рыдаю, трясу его плечи, бью по щекам, я кусаю его руки, какое право он… разве я не… как он… что… что там такого… и почему я не…

Потом успокаиваюсь. Привожу Люпина в порядок. Такими темпами снова начнется ухудшение! Я укрываю его, вытянув ему руки вдоль тела. Приглаживаю волосы, седые, слипшиеся от крови и грязи. Надо бы вымыть его, он плохо пахнет. Или я, или это в доме так пахнет? Надо бы вымыть… надо бы напоить… там, на кухне, можно поискать еще одну кружку… целую… должна быть целая…

У меня сопли почти до подбородка, какое счастье, что он не видит, что он отключился. Надо прекратить рыдать, я должен держаться, ради Люпина. Я вылечу его, обязательно вылечу, и тогда он не захочет никуда уходить.

Люпин, мой Люпин, мой…

Глажу его небритые щеки, целомудренным поцелуем в уголок губ, они горькие – не то от лекарства, не то от желчи, которой рвало Люпина на второй день. Сколько дней прошло? Когда кончилась война? Сколько я выторговал для Люпина у смерти, сколько он жив, сколько мы тут прячемся?

Я не считал.

Надо его накормить, накормить, на кухне должно быть хоть что-нибудь… и что-то сделать уже с этим халатом, уменьшить его, что ли, или лучше – постирать…

Дверь слетает с петель.

Конечно, гриффиндорцы – любители красивых жестов. Этот всенародный герой такой молодой, такой чистый, почти сияет! Мне больно на него смотреть. Я забиваюсь в угол, пытаюсь сойти за старый хлам… да никто и не заметит.

И правда, не замечает. Кидается к Люпину и тут же кривится от вони – хорош герой, хорош друг, тоже мне!

– Ремус, Ремус…

Какая фамильярность. А ведь когда-то он был для тебя профессором, ты, жалкий идиот!

– О, черт, как же ты…

Он берет Люпина на руки – моего Люпина! – и несет к выходу. Аккуратней, ну аккуратней же! Он неправильно держит его, ему так неудобно, ему так плохо, рана на боку еще сильней разойдется… идиот… гриффиндорцы – идиоты, и чертов Поттер прикончит Люпина, сначала отнимет у меня, а потом прикончит…

А я останусь один.

Хорошо бы! По дому шаги, всюду топают, шумят… Трогают мои вещи… непрошенные гости… кто их звал?! Ходят, ищут что-то… боюсь, что меня. Еще плотнее вжимаюсь в угол. Здесь темно, простыни на окне, они не заметят, они скоро уйдут… конечно, уйдут… заберут Люпина… навсегда… уйдут, уйдут…

Я слышу их голоса, негромкие, такими говорят над постелью умирающего, или рядом с несмышленым ребенком, который все же может что-то понять и запомнить. Я слышу, как они перешептываются в соседней комнате:

«в ужасных условиях…»

«едва нашли…»

«срочно в Мунго…»

«Снейп рехнулся…»

«после пыток… после того, как Волдеморт…»

Они называют Лорда по имени. Они смеют… они называют… но метка не жжет, нет, не жжет, война окончена, все кончено, все, Люпин…

«во что он превратил дом…»

«бедняга…»

Уйдите же! Я имею право хотя бы на малейшее уважение… чертовы, чертовы гриффиндорцы, уйдите, уходите все… я хочу, чтобы меня оставили в покое, я требую… пожалуйста… оставьте…

Оставьте мне Люпина…

Они уходят, так и не обнаружив меня. Хлопает входная дверь. Сквозняки по дому, внешний мир забирается, захватывает мое убежище, захватывает меня. Разве это так плохо, разве это так плохо, сходить с ума, разве это так плохо, держаться за любимого человека? Сколько лет я заставлял себя отдергивать брезгливо руки, когда давал ему кубок с ликантропным зельем? Сколько лет я хранил достоинство, хранил молчание, хранил рассудок?.. А теперь… Разве это так плохо, быть рядом с ним, в вонючем доме, в разгромленной комнате, разве это…

Не могу сосредоточиться. Не могу ничего. Ничего. Я пуст. Странно, что я не умер. Теперь, когда выполнил все, что должен.

Ах, да! Я ведь спас его. Для этого и выжил, чтобы вытащить, чтобы помочь… ну же, Люпин, капельку благодарности… Люпин, где же ты… Люпин, Люпин, как больно, Люпин, что мне здесь делать одному, Люпин…

И – стыдливо, почти шепотом:

– Ремус, не уходи…

Дверь снова открывается, и я втягиваю голову в плечи. Неужели это Поттер? Разве он еще не все у меня забрал??!

Но это не Поттер, нет.

Ремус Люпин собственной персоной. Как же так, ведь только что он… не призрак, нет, живой Ремус Люпин, все еще очень бледный и худой, но выбритый, вымытый, в свежей одежде. Перемотан бинтами, но стоит на ногах крепко. Как они вылечили его?? Неужели так быстро? Ведь только что… только что…

Сколько дней прошло?

Я не помню, не помню, когда Поттер приходил, не помню, сколько я сижу здесь, но мои ноги… мои ноги… они совсем не шевелятся.

А Люпин идет ко мне. Он не сразу находит меня, сначала щурится – в комнате темно – а потом отыскивает взглядом. Словно знает, где я обычно прячусь, словно видел, как я ползал по комнате, пока он бредил и кричал, словно видел, как я забивался в угол и просил, снова и снова: «не надо, не надо, лишь бы не умер…»

Люпин идет ко мне, это так странно, неправильно! Он живой, он идет на поправку, он может ходить, а я не могу, не могу встать на ноги и встретить его лицом к лицу, как подобает. Ни грамма достоинства не осталось, ни капли самоуважения. На меня сейчас, должно быть, страшно смотреть – но он смотрит, подходит и ухватывает меня под мышки, и поднимает на ноги, перед глазами сразу мелькают точки, тошнит, все кружится. Я валюсь на него, не могу стоять, но Люпин не дает мне упасть, берет на руки.

– Что происходит? – бормочу я, а может, мне лишь снится, что бормочу, потому что Люпин не отвечает. Он крепко держит меня, я чувствую, какими сильными стали его руки. Узловатые пальцы, которыми он держался за свою мертвую подружку, потом за меня.. Эти пальцы шевелятся, будто поглаживают меня, мое тощее слабое тело. Люпин идет по коридору, на стенах все еще бурые следы крови, это когда он сползал по стенке, пытаясь выбраться… ты же выбрался, Люпин, зачем же вернулся сюда?

Люпин несет меня наружу, он покидает дом, и я тоже, я тоже, я почти засыпаю, положив голову ему на плечо.

Люпин выносит меня из дома и аппарирует.


	8. Эйфория

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Северус Снейп возвращается с очередного «задания» тяжело раненным, и только особое зелье позволяет ему не сойти с ума от боли — или, наоборот, благополучно слететь с катушек.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание/Предупреждения: состояние измененного сознания.

Медовые отблески у него в волосах… Медовые глаза и медовые, медовые руки. Сладкий Ремус Люпин, пряничный человечек, с шершавой кожей и колючими губами.

— Держите его! Вот так, держите, снимите кто-нибудь мантию.

Руки из темноты, и кажется, там — Поппи, ее строгий гулкий голос, накрахмаленные команды, едкие, как кроветворное зелье. Его держат, его укладывают на постель, он мягко опрокидывается на свежие простыни, он весь в грязи и крови, слюна течет по подбородку, потому что он не может как следует закрыть рот и не может перестать улыбаться. Все его существо скручивается спиралью, органы внутри тела ползут, как змеи, к горлу, чтобы выплеснуться наружу алым потоком. Он улыбается, ищет глазами Люпина, и тот рядом, во мраке, светит желтым взглядом.

— Мне нужен Альбус! Такие проклятия требуют определенного уровня…

Голос Поппи то отдаляется, то приближается, будто она парит над ним на гигантских качелях, рассыпая таблетки горстями из карманов своей старомодной мантии. В фантазиях Северуса ее чепец служит граммофонным рогом, направляет звук, и тот с мощью цунами движется на стены замка, чтобы опрокинуть их. Карточная игра, порывы ветра. Кровать штормит, болтает туда-сюда, но незнакомые руки прижимают Северуса к постели, когда он в спазмах пытается рухнуть на пол.

Здесь еще Кингсли и Уизли-старший, Чарли, судя по запаху гари и табака, а потом появляется Альбус, его не спутать ни с кем, он приходит, наполняя комнату энергией, и его голос — как раскаты далекого грома, как предчувствие ливня. Но в фантазиях Северуса здесь нет никого, никого, кроме Ремуса.

Ему вливают в рот зелья, одно за другим, на губах смешались все вкусы, поверх них — запах цветущей липы, сладкий медовый оттенок, и Северус поворачивает голову, чтобы среди других людей разглядеть Люпина и улыбнуться ему.

— Что с ним? Он крышей поехал? — спрашивает Уизли, и Северус сдавленно хихикает себе под нос.

— Это последствия зелья — мы дали ему немного Эйфории, чтобы спасти от болевого шока.

Метка горит, пульсирует, слезы стекают из уголков глаз, рот растягивается все шире и шире, того и гляди, разорвет лицо, как бумажную маску, фальшивый пожиратель… Люпин приближается, чтобы тронуть большим пальцем его лоб. Словно благословение. Он растирает между бровями, там, где запеклась кровь, и Северус закрывает глаза, наконец-то.

Там, за бортом его лодки, мерцание чар, волны крови и разрушительная агония, но здесь, внутри, только поющая, дрожащая радость. Северус никогда не чувствовал себя подобным образом. Он хочет обнять Вселенную. Он хочет обнять себя. Он ищет Люпина, и натыкается на него рукой, и стискивает его свитер в своих когтях, мечтая стать огромной дикой птицей, чтобы унести эту добычу с собой. И Люпин, подчиняясь, подходит ближе, забирается в лодку, в постель, прижимается к нему, вдоль всего тела, от затылка до пяток, они лежат, глядя в одну и ту же белую ширму, и Северус понимает, что стало тихо, а значит, все ушли.

И его член пульсирует от болезненного вожделения, выделяет смазку, так же интенсивно, как его тело выделает кровь, что пропитывает больничные бинты. Он похож на губку, которую хорошенько сжали, стиснули в ладони. Люпин обнимает его поперек живота, гладит распоротую грудь, Люпина не напугать физиологическими выделениями, он и сам раз в месяц вылупляется из собственного тела. Но почему он здесь, думает Северус, и кто ведет уроки? Эйфория испаряется из его тела, медленно, выдох за выдохом, но Люпин уже скользит рукой вниз по животу, и как он смеет? Кто позволил ему, что за стыд, что за зверство… Где-то там, вдали, ослепительные проблески маяка. Северус зажмуривается, когда горячая большая рука накрывает его пах, и до чего неизбежно происходящее! Люпин легонько трет и гладит, а Северус стискивает зубы, чтобы не застонать, и с надвигающимся оргазмом он приходит в сознание.

Лодка переворачивается, оба они в воде, в сперме, в поту и в крови, а Северус, к тому же, еще и плачет, словно девчонка, словно Сопливус. Он не может сдержать рыдания, они сотрясают все его тело, он вздрагивает раз, другой, зажимает рукой рот и нос, вытаращив глаза, и корчится под одеялом, и тогда Люпин снова обнимает его. Обнимает обеими руками, прижимает к себе, будто обещая что-то. Пахнет медом и липами.  
*  
На следующее утро Северус просыпается, хотя, казалось бы… Один в постели. Он садится, свешивает ноги на пол, касается босыми ступнями ледяных каменных плит. Дышит, положив руку себе на живот, поверх бинтов. Весь забинтован, сверху донизу, счастье, что мантия скроет большинство его шрамов. А тем, что окажутся на виду, легко изобрести объяснение — несчастный случай в лаборатории. Уже этим утром он сможет вести уроки.

Делает шаг к двери и другой, ускользает с рассветом, как бесчестный любовник. Лишь бы сбежать подальше от лекарств и скупой заботы Помфри. Воспоминания мелькают в голове, как всполошенные бабочки, как мотыльки, шуршащий ворох. Мысли все еще немного путаются, в горле пересохло от крика, хотя Северус не помнит, как он кричал. Ах нет, конечно же, кричал, когда пытки только начались, а после смеялся, слетел с катушек и смеялся как ненормальный. Перевыполнил план по эмоциям за год, и теперь ходить ему с каменной миной до следующего раза. Под языком сладко жжет – эйфория вызывает привыкание.

И Люпин. Приснился, что ли? Рассеянно Северус бредет по коридору, спотыкаясь то и дело о длинные полы своей мантии, зигзагами, касаясь то одной стены, то другой. Чем дальше, тем он слабее, и может, сегодня его уроки проведет Альбус. Нужно передохнуть, и Северус застывает у статуи Гертруды Гривастой. Кто-то касается его локтя, и он шарахается в сторону — в один миг кажется, что каменная Гертруда ожила, повернула к нему свое безглазое лицо. Нет, это Люпин, серолицый в утреннем свете, волосы торчком, вид болезненный, как и обычно.

— Руки, — шипит Северус, обваливаясь на коллегу, кренясь к нему, как срубленная сосна. Он едва держится на ногах, и все-таки находит в себе силы вырваться из нежного захвата. Люпин заглядывает ему в лицо.

— Ты не должен был сбегать, — говорит он мягко, и Северус отвечает прежде, чем смог бы себя остановить:

— Как и ты. — Его коллега меняется в лице, стыдливо опускает глаза, и Северус поражен собственной выходкой. Словно бы они — любовники, партнеры, старые приятели, и могут упрекать друг друга. Они ведь даже ни разу не целовались, и Люпин знать не знает о легком помешательстве Северуса, а все произошедшее легко списать на смертельные раны, температурный бред, на зелье, в конце концов — на эйфорию.

Они никто друг другу. Люпин — никто. Ничтожество.

«Повторяй себе это почаще», – думает Северус.

— Разве у тебя нет своих дел? — маленькими шажками он продвигается к подземельям, Люпин за ним, подставив руки, как наседка, готовый подхватить. Караулил его в коридоре, что ли? Из кармана старомодных брюк торчит пергамент — карта, не иначе. Северус наслышан о ней. И что же он — безликая точка на карте, объект наблюдения? Должно быть, Люпина приставили приглядеть за ним, раз уж эйфория так явно обнажила его влечение.

Северус смотрит себе под ноги. Левой и правой, не должно быть так уж сложно. В груди печет.

— Отчего бы тебе не вернуться в постель, Люпин. – Это звучит не так, как должно было. Ремус Люпин снова касается его локтя, теплые крепкие пальцы.

— Если и ты вернешься, — говорит он серьезно.

На это Северус не находит ответа. Что это? Шутка? Уловка? Обещание?..

— Давай, пойдем, — повторяет Люпин настойчиво, обхватывает его за талию одной рукой, помогая повернуться, словно Северус — беспомощный калека. Каждый вдох сопровождается вспышкой боли, глубокой, будто разряд молнии, бьющий прямо в грудь. Они снова движутся по коридору, вдвоем, крохотными шагами, прислонившись друг к другу. Северус оглушен болью, чтобы препираться, оглушен смутным предложением Люпина, что бы это ни значило. Он не позволит запудрить себе мозги (снова), Люпин — мастер давать авансы, которые ничего не значат. Однажды Люпин был добр с Северусом, когда-то давно, много лет назад, и с тех пор Северус отчаянно и глупо влюблен, поехал крышей, полностью влип, не то чтобы Люпин заметил это. Он продолжает делать все эти вещи, улыбается, и разговаривает, и касается локтя Северуса, как ни в чем не бывало, касается его плеча или спины, или так мягко обвивает рукой, будто бы подчиняясь веским причинам, но, по правде сказать, — разве это все не очередная уловка? Северус не позволит себе увязнуть еще глубже, поверив во что-то невозможное.

— Прошлой ночью… — начинает он сквозь зубы, и Люпин чуть крепче сжимает объятье, что не слишком хорошо сказывается на его ребрах.

— Ты чуть не погиб, — мрачно говорит Люпин, словно бы делится новостью. Северус криво ухмыляется себе под нос.

— Если бы мне давали кнат за каждый раз…

— Я дам тебе галлеон, если ты постараешься не допустить следующего раза, — прерывает его Люпин, повернув голову, глядя на Северуса, так близко, что от этого просто не по себе.

— Ты бедняк, — презрительно бросает Северус.

— Галлеон у меня найдется, — ухмыляется Люпин.

— Мы идем не в лазарет, — понимает Северус, когда они оказываются у двери.

— Мои комнаты ближе.

И кажется, будто Люпин снова подстроил это — хитроумный план «как свести Северуса Снейпа с ума», включающий в себя планировку древнего замка. Они укладываются на одну постель, широкую, будто супружеское ложе. Простыни туго натянуты — Люпин еще не ложился, этой ночью он не спал, и неужто виной тому пятна крови на его свитере, белые бинты, стянувшие тело Северуса? Вдох и выдох. Это не должно быть слишком сложно.

Это неописуемо сложно, когда они ложатся лицом к лицу, глядя друг на друга в рассветном свете спальни, в неловком молчании, как старшекурсники, которые договорились перепихнуться. Северус все еще помнит, как Люпин касался его своими большими тяжелыми руками (необходимость, это была необходимость), помнит, как нежно и безжалостно пальцы Люпина скользили по члену.

— Ты все время звал меня, — шепотом сообщает Люпин, уставившись Северусу в глаза, будто его не предупреждали, как это опасно.

— Я был не в себе, — огрызается Северус, стиснув кулаки под одеялом.

— Я тоже, — выдыхает Люпин, на его лице болезненная гримаса, словно он вот-вот перекинется. — Я думал, ты умираешь.

— Я тоже так думал, — тихо признается Северус. — Мне было не страшно. Я… чувствовал себя счастливым. — Это все эйфория, должно быть. Или облегчение от мысли, что больше не придется страдать. Или что-то еще, какая-то химия, хитрое устройство его мозга, его организма, особые импульсы, которые позволят ему перестать цепляться за жизнь. Есть люди, которые всегда выживают, но Северус никогда не хотел этого по-настоящему, ему просто везло.

— Ты чертов идиот, — бормочет Люпин, закрыв глаза. — Я никогда в жизни так не пугался.

Ложь. Это лишь вежливое преувеличение. С чего Люпину пугаться.

— Ты всегда был трусливым, Люпин, — снисходительно утешает Северус, и Люпин подается вперед, обхватывает Северуса руками, опутывает его, заворачивая в объятье, парализуя.

— Больше нет, — бормочут губы Люпина в дюйме от губ Северуса. — Чертов идиот, — повторяет он, и ведь это не может быть правдой, они друг другу никто, они даже ни разу не целовались…

До этого момента.

Они засыпают, обнявшись, и Северус ощущает, как это чувство заполняет его, накатывает, будто большая волна, заставляет дрожать — будто вернувшийся маятник, будто повторный удар в ту же точку, как похмелье от зелья, как второй этап… эйфория.

Он улыбается во все лицо, и счастье, что никто этого не видит.


	9. Приручение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> АУ, школа, броманс, херт-комфорт!

– Давай выходи, – сказал Ремус.

– Неа, – донеслось из кабинки. Ремус прислонился к подоконнику и закурил.

– Давай выходи, – сказал он чуть погодя. Дверь кабинки медленно, неохотно приоткрылась. Ремус ждал, прищурив один глаз и выпуская дым носом.

Если бы он снова сказал «Давай, выходи», или «Не тяни уже», или «Сколько можно», дверца бы тут же захлопнулась. И Ремусу пришлось бы вскрывать ее заклятьем, и тогда он получил бы в лоб другое заклятье, и все закончилось бы не очень хорошо.

Но Ремус ничего не сказал. Во-первых, он относился к тому редкому типу людей, которые любят ждать. Во-вторых, он уже успел изучить повадки этого «зверя» и знал, как с ним обращаться, чтобы не спугнуть и не разозлить.

Дверь распахнулась шире, и на мокрый кафель туалета ступил черный ботинок.

Ремус молча разглядывал тощего парня. Тощего Северуса с опущенными плечами и длинной некрасивой шеей. Тот держал руки по швам, словно стойкий оловянный солдатик, и мужественно позволял себя разглядывать. Короткие, неровно остриженные пряди топорщились вокруг лица. Ремус фыркнул, почесав нос сигаретным фильтром.

Северус подошел к криво висящему зеркалу, заляпанному всякой дрянью, покрытому надписями. Посмотрел на себя, потом – на зеркального Ремуса.

Закусил губу.

– Я как будто голый.

Высокий гладкий лоб, непривычно открытый, вызывал странное желание подойти и постучать по нему пальцем. Ремус подумал: «Изнутри наверняка постучат в ответ». Хмыкнул. Северус отвернулся от зеркала, нахмурившись и скрестив руки на груди.

– Чувствую себя уродом, – пробубнил он, кинул быстрый взгляд на Ремуса и добавил, словно предвосхищая его реплику: – Еще большим уродом, чем обычно.

Но Ремус и не собирался ничего подобного говорить. Он смотрел на Северуса, который зеркально повторил его позу, облокотившись о раковину и вытащив из кармана брюк сигарету. Они стояли друг напротив друга в пустом туалете, а за стенами гулко звенел колокол, извещающий об окончании занятий на сегодня. В коридоре уже зазвучали голоса первых учеников, вырвавшихся из душных классов.

Северус швырнул сигарету в Ремуса.

– Скажи уже что-нибудь, – резко гаркнул он. Ремус пожал плечами.

Он мог бы сказать: «Тебе идет», – и заработать презрительный взгляд. Мог бы сказать: «Все не так уж плохо», – и остаток дня наблюдать Северуса хандрящего, а значит, невыносимого (еще более невыносимого, чем обычно). Он мог бы сказать, что любая прическа хороша, если волосы вымыты, и получить заклятьем в лоб.

Но Ремус знал точно, каких слов ждет Северус. С недавних пор он понимал Северуса лучше, чем самого себя. И надеялся, что с Северусом происходит то же. Все изменилось после их первого полнолуния вместе. Раньше Ремуса не понимал никто. Были родители, были Джеймс, Сириус, Питер, которые старались, как могли, но даже они ни на секунду не могли представить, а значит, понять. Это стало окончательно ясно после того, что наделал Сириус, посчитав подобную выходку «забавной».

Зато теперь у Ремуса появился кто-то, кто точно знает, что ему приходится выносить.

А у Северуса появился друг.

И у них обоих появился кто-то, кто понимает.

Вот почему Ремус оттолкнулся от подоконника, подошел к Северусу и небрежно толкнул его в плечо.

– Эй, ты.

– Эй, ты, – слабо улыбнулся Северус, повторив жест.

– Знаешь, кто сегодня удивит Лили Эванс новым образом?

Северус снова улыбнулся, уже смелее. И по привычке тряхнул головой, пытаясь спрятать улыбку за свисающими прядями.

А потом вспомнил, что прятать больше не надо.


	10. Ридикулус

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Снейпу нужна помощь. С боггартом.

\- Кто бы мог подумать, что это так сложно! - весело жалуюсь я, а Минерва улыбается, прикрывая губы рукой с зажатым в ней носовым платком. В учительской вовсю шпарит солнце, Флитвик хохмит, кокетничая с Помоной, большая перемена подходит к концу, а я наконец нашел себе боггарта для следующего занятия. Обошел весь Хогвартс. Кто бы мог подумать, что в таком огромном и старом замке будет так сложно найти завалящего боггарта?..

\- Я бы советовал тебе хорошенько подумать, прежде чем переходить к практике, Люпин, - нудно говорит Северус из своего угла. Его лица не видно за пестрым разворотом свежего «Пророка». Минерва чуть заметно морщится, потом смотрит на меня одобрительно.

\- По-моему, это очень хорошо – творческий подход в преподавании. Ремус, все мои гриффиндорцы просто в восторге от твоих занятий. Им действительно интересно, а сейчас это так редко встретишь – заинтересованность учеников к предлагаемому материалу.

\- Это так, - грустно вздыхает Биннс, пролетая сквозь спящую на стуле Трелони.

\- Я всего лишь предупредил, - бесцветно заявляет Снейп, чуть сильнее сжимая пальцы на газетных страницах. - Просто подумайте, что случится, когда боггарт предстанет перед Поттером. Тебе нужен Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть в классе, Люпин? И все связанные с этим психологические травмы учеников?..

\- Ох… - Минерва обеспокоенно хмурится, а у меня разом портится настроение. Ну да, он обязательно должен все испортить. Как же иначе.

\- Я позабочусь, чтобы боггарт не приближался к Гарри, - обещаю я Минерве; она уже сомневается, что творческий подход – то, что надо. - Все пройдет гладко, даю слово.

Снейп фыркает; звучит звонок, и уже через минуту учительская пустеет. Я движусь к двери, когда Снейп порывисто встает со своего кресла в углу.

\- Люпин…

\- Чего? - сердито оборачиваюсь я.

\- Ничего! - обиженно бурчит Снейп, отводя взгляд. Мне становится немного стыдно; я улыбаюсь ему, но он не смотрит, проходит мимо меня, вжимаясь в дверной косяк, чтобы случайно не задеть плечом.

Несносный тип.

***

Он приходит ко мне, когда заканчиваются уроки. Пара старшекурсниц вертятся у моего стола, больше хихикая и пихая друг друга под локоть, чем слушая мой ответ на заданный ими вопрос по теме урока. Снейп выгоняет их из кабинета одним своим присутствием, не понадобился даже мрачный взгляд. Я морщу лоб, пытаясь понять, что же ему нужно, пока он неохотно движется к столу. Застывает, руки за спиной, губы плотно сжаты, взгляд в сторону.

\- Северус?

\- Люпин. - И молчит. Я вздыхаю, не теряя надежды, что когда-нибудь все прояснится. Даже в этом полугодии, возможно. Обхожу стол, присаживаюсь на край, сунув руки в карманы, гляжу на Снейпа с веселым любопытством. Он бросает на меня короткий взгляд и хмурится. – Мне…

Молчание.

Так, уже что-то. «Люпин, мне…». Уроки на сегодня закончились, времени предостаточно. Вдруг у меня оглушительно бурчит живот, и я краснею, а Снейп, вздрогнув, стремительно поворачивается к двери.

\- Поговорим в другой раз.

Я догоняю его уже в коридоре, хватаю за локоть, рискуя остаться без руки. Он разворачивается, нависает надо мной в лучших традициях, и вдруг невнятно бормочет:

\- Ямогупозаимствоватьтвоегобоггарта?

О. Хлопаю глазами, он смущается и оттого злится, сверкает гневно глазами.

\- Твой боггарт. Для занятия. Ты хранишь его в своей комнате?

\- Да, в шкафу, - говорю я очевидное. - Но… зачем тебе, Северус?

Он вздыхает. Я вдруг вспоминаю, что по-прежнему сжимаю его локоть, и торопливо отдергиваю руку.

\- Скажем так: небольшое практическое занятие.

\- Ты хочешь попрактиковаться в «Ридикулюсе»?

Он упрямо наклоняет голову, потом вдруг тычет пальцем мне в живот.

\- Ты меня научишь.

Что-о-о???

***

Снейп нервно одергивает манжеты, то и дело бросая на меня короткие ожидающие взгляды. Я уже справился с изумлением. Ну да, кто бы мог подумать – он же был так хорош на уроках Защиты, когда мы учились. Впрочем, как раз когда мы проходили боггартов, он лежал в лазарете после очередной выходки Сири и Джеймса.

Не владеть простейшим Ридикулюсом!.. Как же он собирался преподавать ЗоТС, в таком случае? А, ну конечно – «на моих уроках не будет глупых размахиваний палочками». Должно быть, ученики увидели бы боггарта в лучшем случае на картинке, и написали бы про него какое-нибудь бессмысленное эссе на двадцать футов.

\- Ты не смеешься. - Не спрашивает, констатирует факт. Киваю, гляжу серьезно и доброжелательно.

\- Нет, не смеюсь.

\- Отлично. Приступай. - Снейп складывает руки на груди, глядит на меня недовольно. Меня не проведешь – он как ребенок у дверей зубного врача. Видеть такого Снейпа – непривычно, и у меня в груди разливается что-то теплое. Может быть, он и несносный. Но все-таки ужасно милый. Такой, своеобразной очаровательностью. Как у миссис Норрис, например. Филч же считает ее милой? И она кошка. А все кошки когда-то были славными котятами.

\- Ну? - требовательно восклицает Снейп, и я понимаю, что опять отвлекся. - Учи, Люпин, ты же учитель. Продемонстрируй мне свои неимоверные педагогические таланты. - Он насмешливо изгибает губы, но темный взгляд прикован к шкафу.

\- Давай я сначала объясню тебе, что нужно вычертить палочкой, - говорю я своим лучшим профессиональным тоном.

***

\- Ну что? Готов?

Он морщится. Я едва сдерживаюсь, чтобы не скопировать его гримасу. Это были самые тяжелые сорок минут в моей жизни. Учить Снейпа – тот еще кошмар. Он язвит, придирается и вредничает, уточняет все до мелочей, по тридцать раз переспрашивает, и ужасно злится, если на тридцатый раз мое объяснение хоть на одно слово отличается от предыдущих двадцати девяти.

За окном моей спальни уже темно, мы пропустили ужин, а завтра мне нужно вставать в семь утра. Распахнуть бы дверцы шкафа, и закончить на этом, но я не могу так поступить с Северусом – он заслуживает, чтобы его урок по боггартам прошел как следует, пусть и с опозданием в десятки лет. Будет только справедливо, если один из мародеров поможет ему наверстать упущенное по вине других. И я, подавив зевок, снова спрашиваю его, терпеливо и ласково:

\- Ты готов перейти к практике, Северус?

\- Ты даже не рассказал мне про среду обитания.

\- Мерлин мой, ну ты же сам все прекрасно знаешь. Обычная у них среда обитания. Шкафы, сундуки, темные, закрытые пространства. И потом, не понимаю, как тебе это поможет справиться с боггартом. Просто представь, как твой страх превращается во что-то забавное.

Он судорожно вздыхает.

Было бы проще, если бы мы знали, какую форму примет его боггарт. Я, в самом деле, не хочу любоваться Тем-Кого-Нельзя-Называть в моей спальне, и не уверен, что смогу заснуть здесь после увиденного; но есть вероятность, что боггарт обернется какой-нибудь крысой, тараканом или просроченным зельем. Тогда Северус справится с ним, я отправлю его спать, и смогу, наконец, съесть ту шоколадку, которая лежит в ящике моего письменного стола.

\- Давай, - негромко подбадриваю его я, положив руку на плечо, обтянутое плотной черной тканью. Он даже не дергает им, чтобы сбросить мою ладонь, и это говорит о многом. - Не беспокойся; если что-то пойдет не так, я тебе помогу. Я же здесь, Северус, я подстрахую…

\- Я не боюсь! - гневно отвергает он мои подозрения. - И мне не нужна твоя помощь в такой ерунде, Люпин. Возможно, боггарт вообще не сможет принять форму, потому что я давно уже победил все свои страхи.

\- Ты попробуй, и узнаешь, - предлагаю я. - Так что, могу я открыть шкаф?

\- О, черт. - Он на секунду закрывает глаза, потом яростно сжимает палочку, и сам открывает дверцы.

Несколько секунд ничего не происходит, а потом слышится приглушенный взрыв, грохот, пыхтение, и из шкафа вываливается Лонгботтом, перепачканный в зельях, с растерянным глупым взглядом. Он тянет руки к Снейпу, неуклюже переваливаясь с ноги на ногу:

\- П-п-профессор Снейп, могу я стать зельеваром, как вы? Я мог бы стать вашим ассистентом, и работать здесь, в Хогвартсе.

Снейп белеет как полотно, и отступает к стене.

\- Нет, - повторяет он снова и снова, забыв про палочку, забыв про все на свете, не сводя полных ужаса глаз с боггарта. - Нет. Нет…

***

\- Ридикулус! - хором произносят ученики. Я улыбаюсь, киваю:

\- Замечательно! Но это самая легкая часть. Волшебное слово само по себе вам не поможет. Тут–то как раз мне и понадобится, Невилл, твоя помощь. - Он глядит на меня умоляюще, и я кладу руку ему на плечо, слегка сжав пальцы. - Ну, ну. Скажи мне, чего ты боишься больше всего на свете?

Лонгботтом краснеет и вздрагивает.

Мне кажется, я уже знаю его ответ.


End file.
